


Overwhelm My Senses

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom Lydia Branwell, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Isabelle Lightwood, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: The sting could only be described as irreplaceable; that perfect balance between pain and pleasure that Isabelle yearned for whenever Lydia was around. Lydia’s palm was placed flat against Isabelle’s stomach, her fingertips digging into the warm skin there, as another twinge coursed through her.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Kudos: 10





	Overwhelm My Senses

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #3 - I chose _Waxplay and Sensory Deprivation_. 
> 
> Please mind the tags and remember that everything written in this fic was agreed upon by _both_ parties. Enjoy and read responsibly!

Lydia dragged the silk scarf over Isabelle’s bare stomach, letting it tease her already tingling skin as she squirmed. Her movements proved to be useless - Lydia had made sure of that when she bound her wrists to either side of the bed and her legs to the footboard - but the thrumming of her heartbeat meant she had to  _ try _ . The deep burgundy of the scarf felt torturous on Izzy’s skin as it brushed between her breasts and along the slender column of her throat. 

“I want you to nod if you’re still okay with being blindfolded and shake your head if you’d like to speak,” Lydia murmured lowly. Isabelle preened into her touch with an enthusiastic nod, biting down on her lip to encourage her pleas to stay silent. Lydia hadn’t given her permission to speak. 

Lydia pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Isabelle’s nose before wrapping the silk scarf around her head and over her eyes. Isabelle’s vision went dark and all she could see was the sliver of light that peeked past the fabric. Her skin burst into bumps in sheer anticipation and she tugged at the restraints on her wrist, testing them for any sign of weakness. Lydia’s laughter erupted beside her ear as another gentle kiss pressed against the fabric at her temple. 

“You’re not going anywhere, baby girl, and you don’t want to,” Lydia added with a hint of smugness in her voice. Isabelle resisted the urge to roll her eyes even though she knew her partner was right. “I want to try something else with you tonight…” Her voice trailed off and even though Isabelle couldn’t see her, she was well aware of Lydia’s presence beside her. She heard the side table open and tilted her head in intrigue. It wasn’t their usual place to hide toys; all that was housed there was Isabelle’s book of the week, some lotion, her headphones, and maybe some--

The drawer slammed shut and Isabelle’s body jerked as much as it could through the bondage Lydia had her in. Lydia dragged a dull nail from Isabelle’s wrist to her shoulder and it shouldn’t have driven Isabelle as wildly as it did. She traced the finger down the center of Isabelle’s chest, following the path the scarf had taken a few moments prior, before her hand cupped where Isabelle was already dripping. A surprised groan pushed from Isabelle’s lungs as her head lifted from the bed. 

“I know we had a plan, but I’ve had this idea for a while and now seems like the perfect opportunity,” Lydia said as she rested what Isabelle recognized as her headphones on her stomach. Her whimper was barely audible as she tried her hardest to stay still so the headphones wouldn’t fall. She was rewarded by a small swipe of Lydia’s finger across her clit and a soft hum from her partners pleased lips. 

Lydia pressed a line of kisses across her chest, her mouth hovering over Isabelle’s nipple as the hot breath teased her even more. She had known that Lydia was giving her time - time to say no, to use the word they had agreed upon before her wrists were tied - but Isabelle didn’t need it. All she wanted was the sting she knew awaited her and every moment it hadn’t come had Isabelle’s blood pulsing in her veins. 

“Please, yes,” Isabelle gasped as Lydia’s teeth sank into her nipple, her tongue flicking the solid point as she sucked the nub into her mouth. Isabelle was so focused on the pain, she had barely realized Lydia had moved the headphones from her stomach until they pressed against her ears. 

The world dimmed even more and Isabelle closed her eyes as an overwhelming sense of calm washed over her. Lydia pressed a chaste kiss to the center of her chest before her touch disappeared altogether. Isabelle tried not to whimper at the loss. She couldn’t anticipate Lydia’s next move when her eyes were covered and the sounds around her were muffled by the constriction over her ears.

It felt like hours had gone by before the rejuvenating smell of a freshly lit match seemed to encase her. Her chest heaved as she tried to focus on the one sense Lydia hadn’t tried to control and all she could do was lay helpless on the bed. The ashy scent turned to that of lavender and jasmine and the anticipation surged through Isabelle like a fire had been lit underneath her. 

“Dia, please,” Isabelle whispered, hoping her partner was close enough to hear her. A gentle hand caressed her thigh before it moved to cup her jaw and a swipe of Lydia’s thumb over her lips told her her pleas were understood. 

The faint pressure over one of her ears disappeared as Lydia pulled the foam away. Her gentle but stern voice said, “I’m going to start now, princess, and I need you to tell me how you’ll use your words.” Isabelle nodded slowly, her head lifting off of the pillow as if begging for Lydia to touch her again. She should have known her silent request would be ignored until Isabelle assured her partner she understood. 

“Y-yellow if you’re too close and it’s t-too hot. Red if I want you to stop,” Isablle repeated like a montra. 

Lydia’s lips pressed against her cheek gently and a whispered, “Good girl,” was the last thing Isabelle heard before the headphones were back in place. She was sure her moan echoed through the room as Lydia straddled her waist and pressed a hard kiss to the center of her stomach. 

Warm hands enveloped Isabelle’s torso as Lydia slicked her up with their favorite oil. They had learned early on that considering cleanup before a scene was the best way to lose themselves in one another so Isabelle’s favorite jasmine scented oil was a necessity before her pain could begin. Lydia took great care - as she always did - to run her palms against every inch of visible, naked skin on Isabelle’s chest, stomach, and thighs. Isabelle was so focused on the relaxing ways Lydia’s fingers massaged into her tense muscles, she barely noticed the first dribble of wax between her chest. 

The sting could only be described as irreplaceable; that perfect balance between pain and pleasure that Isabelle yearned for whenever Lydia was around. Lydia’s palm was placed flat against Isabelle’s stomach, her fingertips digging into the warm skin there, as another twinge coursed through her. 

They had never done a pain scene with Isabelle blindfolded before. She had always been ready to anticipate whatever Lydia’s next move would be; she had always heard Lydia’s movements or whatever instrument she decided to use that day fly through the air before the hurt. It wasn’t that Isabelle didn’t love when she could predict Lydia’s imminent move - she loved every bit of her time with Lydia, in and out of the bedroom - but she was laying on the bed, spread open and at her partner’s very mercy, and she had never felt more euphoric. 

Another splash from the candle on each of her breasts thrust her from her thoughts. It was as though her entire body was on fire with each drizzle of the wax on her skin and the feeling was almost overwhelming. Her head thrashed back and forth as she instinctively tried to pull away from the pain even though her body ached for it. Lydia’s lips brushed across her skin, whispering words that Isabelle could only assume were praises and murmers of how well Isabelle was taking the sting. 

Lydia trickled the wax in careful intervals, scorching lines of immeasurable pleasure that trailed over her chest, across her breasts, and down to her stomach. The heat surrounded her bellybutton as Lydia drew what Isabelle could only assume were masterpieces on her reddening skin.

Isabelle’s whine resounded through her ears when, after a few moments of waiting, the sting she had been waiting for -  _ craving _ \- never came. She felt Lydia hovering over her as if stretching for something just out of reach and she whimpered and arched into her partner for more. She could feel herself slipping; right on the edge of consuming haziness that filled her head with clouds and her body with fire. 

She barely noticed Lydia’s weight move down her legs before the slick of her tongue was on her clit, flattening against the swollen nub so it was all Isabelle could sense. She tugged at the cuffs around her wrists and tried with everything left in her to bend her legs so she could thrust her hips into her partner’s mouth. She wanted - oh, she  _ wanted _ \- and the barriers stopping her from getting what she needed tore a primal scream from her throat. 

Lydia continued her ministrations on Isabelle’s clit, licking and sucking the sensitive flesh into her hot mouth as two fingers pushed into Isabelle’s opening. They slid in as easily as Isabelle had expected them too and Lydia curled them perfectly against the spot inside of her that had her entire body shaking. Her partner’s other hand reached up to Isabelle’s stomach, her nails scratching at the dried wax that crusted on her heated skin, and the added sting had Isabelle’s heartbeat throbbing in her ears as she met her release. 

Her body shook with pleasure, wracked with sobs as Lydia swirled her tongue around her pulsing clit. She stroked Isabelle from the inside out, guiding her through the most immense bliss she had ever felt. Isabelle had thought her skin had burned with the heat of the candle wax but it was nothing compared to the blood rushing through her veins as her body erupted like lava. 

When Lydia finally pulled away, Isabelle let out a pathetic whimper. She suddenly yearned for comfort and needed to see her beautiful partner and hear her soft coos as Lydia reminded her how much she loved her. Her skin tingled faintly but it was nothing compared to the thundering in her head. She pulled at the restraints weakly as she squirmed on the sheets, small whines of discontent taking over. 

Lydia knew exactly what she needed - of course she did - and tugged Isabelle’s hands free before moving to her legs. Isabelle reached for her, needing her partner as close as two people could be, and Lydia complied easily, resting their bare chests together. The sounds of her own panting filled her ears but she focused on the gentle hums floating from Lydia’s mouth. 

“Keep your eyes closed, baby girl,” Lydia whispered as she ran her fingers through Isabelle’s damp and tangled hair. Isabelle nodded slowly and squeezed her eyes shut as the soft silk was removed from her them. She squinted at the harsh light above them but it was worth it to see Lydia’s flushed and smiling face peering down at her. “You back?” She asked as her nails scratched at Izzy’s scalp carefully. 

Isabelle smiled back and muffled out a weak, “Mmm, yeah,” before wrapping her arms around her partners back. Lydia nuzzled into her neck, placing a line of kisses up her jaw before settling on her lips. Isabelle kissed her back delicately, holding as close as she possibly could. 

“You did so  _ good _ , princess. So brave for trusting me with something like this. You were  _ breathtaking _ ,” Lydia breathed as she stared down at Isabelle with such love in her eyes it had Isabelle’s heart faltering at the intensity of it. 

“Thank you,” Isabelle said because she knew she couldn’t accurately portray just how much she loved her partner back with her mind reeling from her orgasm. Lydia seemed to know exactly what it meant as she stroked Isabelle’s hair off of her forehead and pressed another lingering kiss to her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/Malec)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
